


Poetry

by Kusumah01



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Escape, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kusumah01/pseuds/Kusumah01
Summary: Just another outlet to escape from my depression





	1. 20151105

Sixty seconds  
Sometimes it's long enough  
Yet sometimes it's not

In these sixty seconds  
I try to convey these feelings  
In these sixty seconds  
Memories are passing

Sixty seconds  
Long enough for words  
But never too bold

In these sixty seconds  
Words are flowing  
In these sixty seconds  
Moments are captured

Low and behold  
Everything unfold  
And in these sixty seconds  
It's on hold

Sixty precious seconds  
Of rewinding all memories and pains

 

Sixty seconds  
-dRe-

 


	2. 20171118

Sometimes I ask myself 

"What's the purpose of my life? "

 

That vivid innocent dreams 

Now became vague and withering 

Will it ever come back? 

 

I saw faces and many colors 

Yet there's still an emptiness somewhere 

My sight became blurry and I stopped 

 

Sometimes 

I ask myself 

"Can I ever reach it?" 

 

When all became a blur

And everything is white noises

 

I'm seeing things yet I'm blind 

I'm listening yet I'm deaf 

I saw all the colors then it turned all black 

It's loud yet empty 

And I don't know what I'm searching anymore 

 

Lost

-dRe-

 

 


	3. 20171118-02

Numb

Is that even a feeling? 

Why it's everything I feel? 

Where is the innocent me gone to? 

 

Bitter 

Is that even a taste? 

Where the sweetness gone to? 

 

Empty

Why there's a void hole inside my heart? 

It used to be full and vibrant with dreams 

 

The younger me who's full of dreams and passion 

Where are you gone to? 

 

Numb, bitter and empty 

The adult me is lonely 

 

Gone

-dRe-

 

 


	4. 20171118-03

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Somewhere along the way, I lost the sight of it.  
Getting lost in the road of life. "

 

 

 

-dRe-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 20180801

Sometimes I just want to give up everything   
Just to lay down and letting go  
Without caring... without thinking...   
Of the pains that eating me alive   
Burning me out

Sometimes I just want to close my eyes   
Let the sleep overtake and never wake up   
Never feeling again   
The hurt in this supposed to be "numb heart"

Sometimes I wish to be heartless   
To be numb, to be blind, to be deaf  
Not to be somewhere in between   
Not dead nor alive

Sometimes I just wish I will fade   
Never to be found again

They said I'm a cold-hearted   
Then why am I feeling this never ending pains?   
Squeezing and drowning   
With nothing to hold onto

Sometimes, I just want to give up   
Just laying down and close my eyes   
To just sleep and never wake up   
Gone and never to be found

At the end of the road  
-dRe-

 


	6. 20180909

When they already walking forward and few hundreds steps apart....

Yet, I'm still stuck here wondering the purpose of my being...

When they reaching their dreams one by one and shining brighter than ever...

I'm still here rooted to the ground, forgetting and wallowing, buried deeper and deeper...

When they stand tall and become something...

I'm still here being nothing.  
Self, what are you doing?  
  


"When"  
-dRe-


End file.
